


[Podfic] Something Unexpected

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weiß Side B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Something Unexpected, by VR2LBast</p>
<p>
  <i>Aya fears that Ken is sinking back into despair after his confrontation with Jonathan O'Brien and tries to distract him from his thoughts, but ends up learning something about himself instead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Something Unexpected  
 **Author** : VR2LBast

**Fandom** : Weiß Kreuz (Side B)  
 **Pairing:** Aya/Ken

**Length** : 23:19

**Read by** : Niko  
 _(Cover art just by me, too.)_

[MP3 Download ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/something-unexpected)

[Podbook Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/something-unexpected-audiobook)

[Streamable on box.net](https://www.box.com/shared/7vxisortitoca7co9enp)


End file.
